Turnabout Is Fair PlayTriple Time
by keller12917
Summary: When Steve's foot ends up in his mouth he has to replace Mike at a charity event. Will Mike regret this day?


**A/N **This is inspired by a writer's challenge. The writer's prompt I used should show in bold print. Just a light hearted humorous one shot.

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Turnabout Is Fair Play...Triple Time**

Steve had heard the moaning and groaning for weeks now. He knew his partner was not a happy camper, but there was nothing that could be done about it.

The event was drawing closer and Mike had given his solemn promise to be in attendance on the night. The problem was when he found out what his dress was to be for that night he was having serious second thoughts.

Jeannie had thought she could convince her father that what he was to wear was not that bad but he just got more stubborn. She finally picked up the phone and called his partner and her platonic date for that evening to come help.

When Steve arrived at the Stone residence the fun really started.

Well, at least for some...

"Boy, am I glad you are here! Would you please tell Mike this does not look as bad as he thinks? He is being pure Stone and I can't get anywhere with him!" Jeannie pleaded emphatically.

Steve walked quietly toward Mike's bedroom so he could see for himself how bad this was, if Mike was being even more stubborn than usual. As he saw his partner he had to back away quickly covering his mouth to silence his chuckle.

His reward or maybe should say punishment was a painful swat on the arm from Mike's daughter and a steely glare that almost matched Mike's.

"Ouch!" Steve's outcry was heard by Mike.

"You two stop lurking and get in here!" Mike snarled crossly.

Jeannie scowled at Steve and they entered the bedroom where **the Lieutenant gazed at his comical reflection in the free-standing mirror. "Sweet-heart, I look ridiculous!"**

"**Come on, Mike, it's not that bad. Besides it's for a good cause, right, Steve?" Jeannie pouted as she helped her father adjust the patch over his eye and straightened the synthetic moustache above his lip.**

"**Just think, you get to trade in your revolver for a sword for one night. What I wouldn't do to be in your shoes right now…" Steve broke out in unsuppressed laughter as he took in his partner's outfit.**

The laughter earned Steve a dirty look from both Stones and more than that from Mike.

Mike stalked to the bathroom with a bag that was hanging on the back of the door. Jeannie and Steve kept glancing that way wondering what he was up to. In less than fifteen minutes Mike emerged dressed as a clown. Mike proceeded to put the eye patch and moustache on Steve, in spite of Steve's protest.

"Mike, this is supposed to be your costume! Jeannie and I have costumes already for tonight I can't wear this!" Steve objected loudly. "Jeannie, help me here will you?!"

"Well, Steve you did say what you wouldn't do to be in his shoes right now. It looks like you are getting that chance." Jeannie decided to be diplomatic. "Too bad too, I was sure looking forward to us going as Tarzan and Jane."

The look on Steve's face to Jeannie was priceless as she could read all his thoughts that were flying through his mind.

"Me and my big mouth!" Steve exclaimed in aggravation.

To appease him she figured out a way to make her costume look as much like it was part of a couple as possible.

That night when they walked in, Jeannie too sported an eye patch and a pirate hat and around her waist was a sash holding a sword to her side.

One surprise about Mike's costume was kept from Steve. He was not long in finding it out though, when Bill Tanner called him toward a dunking booth and explained to him the rest of Mike's promise.

Steve looked at Mike's grinning face and gave Mike Stone a "Stone glare" of his own as he climbed into the dunking booth.

The night was a huge success with money raised for different charities. Steve ended up being a good sport despite the fact it ruined his plans for the evening, but the next morning was a completely different story.

Mike was not able to get away from the payback Steve had planned for him. From invisible ink on reports where Mike had to do them over to whoopee cushions to stink bombs in the men's restroom just when Mike was the one heading there.

When Jeannie came to the squad room as Mike had invited her to go with him and Steve for lunch, she was alarmed to find Steve had apparently pushed it too far.

Mike had Steve secured to the flag pole rope with cuffs minus his suit...

Mike didn't expect Jeannie acting like a Stone about his little payback on Steve and was slightly surprised at her tone of voice when she spoke to him.

"Mike, get him off of that flagpole and for pete's sake give him back his suit! Steve could get sick in this weather, you know how San Francisco weather can be." Jeannie demanded.

"But Jeannie, he still has his shirt and undershorts, I did not leave him totally without clothing." Mike chuckled, but saw Jeannie giving him an even steelier "Stone glare" than he had ever given. "Alright, alright, I will go take care of it."

And with that Mike hurried with Steve's suit to free him from the flagpole. Both agreed enough payback had been given and received- at least for now...


End file.
